You Belong Here
by thisgirlsinterrupted
Summary: Alex Vause is the most successful and powerful award winning actress that New York has seen in decades. But when Piper Chapman enters her life, her hardened facade starts to crack. Alex tries to win the heart of her make up artist, despite the disapproval of her manager and co-stars. Will they be able to work through their love despite all of the negativity coming their way?


So this idea has been playing on my mind recently and I just needed to write it down. I have a lot of ideas of where to go with this story, but I'll only continue it if you think it's worth the read, so please leave a review telling me what you think! Please follow and favourite! Enjoy!:)

* * *

><p>The traffic in New York city was chaotic on a Monday morning, and today wasn't any different. If anything, it was worse. There had been an accident which caused the normally busy streets of New York, to become manic. The roads were littered with taxi's, car's and buses, all honking their horns, in an attempt to edge the car in front of them to move just a little, so it would make them feel like they were getting somewhere. Sitting in the chaotic traffic, in the back of her drivers car was a very pissed off Alex Vause.<p>

Alex Vause; only an idiot wouldn't know the name. Alex Vause was basically plastered all over New York City. In the headlines of newspapers, on your TV screen, on the cover of magazines, she was everywhere. Everybody knew her story. How she had come from nothing, to becoming the most successful and talented actress that New York had seen in decades. Everybody wanted a bit of Alex Vause, whether that was business or pleasure.

Her phone was ringing constantly, each time the same name was popping up on the screen; Ben. Ben Holder was Alex's manager and friend. But when he catches Alex in a bad mood, all hell breaks loose. Groaning in impatience, Alex answer's the phone.

"Alex? Where are you, the shoot was supposed to start 30 minutes ago-"

"It's not my fucking fault all right? There's been an accident and I've been sitting in the same spot for about 25 fucking minutes!" Alex groaned.

"Shit." Ben sighed. "Okay, well the hair and make-up artists aren't here yet either. Can you just... Just try to get here as soon as you can please, you've got an interview straight after."

"For fuck sake!" Alex moaned into the phone and hung up. She dropped her phone onto the leather seat as she raked her hand through her silky dark hair. She reached into the pocket of her hoodie and pulled out a hair band. She tied her dark locks up into a scruffy bun, and replaced her glasses with sunglasses. She put her hood up and grabbed her coffee and leather jacket. She then reached over and unlocked the car door before making her way out of the car.

"Wait! Miss Vause, where are you going?!" The short plump man with a mustache called out to her from behind the steering wheel. Alex didn't even look at him as she answered, she just moved further out of the car.

"I don't have time for this shit, and I definitely don't have to explain myself to you." She said in a stern voice before slamming the door shut, leaving behind her flustered driver. Alex weaved through the honking cars and kept her head down, trying to keep her face from being noticed. With a Starbucks cup in her left hand, a leather jacket under her right arm, and her right hand holding her iPhone she managed to set up Google Maps. She walked briskly like this for 10 minutes, with her eyes locked onto her phone, following the directions to the studio. She was so distracted by her phone that she didn't see the figure stalking towards her.

Before anything else could happen, some imbecile collided with Alex. As Alex recovered finding her footing after stumbling backwards, she lifted her eyes from her phone, ready to rant and rage at the idiot. As her green eyes landed on the blonde woman in front of her, her thoughts of ripping into this woman had suddenly flown out of the window. The blonde girl was trying to get to her feet when she finally spoke.

"Are you fucking _serious_?!" The blonde fumed.

Alex looked to where the woman was pointing. It was then that she saw her lukewarm coffee had spilled all over the blonde woman's white blouse, leaving a big wet brown stain.

"Shit..." Alex chuckled at the scene. She'd had a stressful morning, and this moment should have been the tip of the iceberg for her, but to her surprise she was finding it quite amusing. Normally if this happened she would be fuming, but strangely she couldn't help but find humor in the situation. But ironically the woman standing in front of her, with the now soaking wet top was thinking otherwise.

"You throw your coffee all over me and all you have to say is _'shit'?!_" The blonde groaned in a raised voice as she looked down at the stained blouse.

"Hey, don't pin this on me Blondie. If you looked where you were going then this wouldn't have happened." Alex said in a stern voice, her eyebrows narrowing. Who did this woman think she was? Alex was so tempted to ask _'Do you know who I fucking am?!' _But that would just blow her cover, and she didn't have time for that.

"So you're saying this is _my_ fault? Jesus, this is just fucking great. I'm running late as it is." The blonde mumbled to herself as she racked her hand through her hair, trying to decide what to do. Alex watched the blonde for a moment. She had curled blonde hair, slightly tanned skin and bright blue eyes. She was hot, and if Alex wasn't in such a rush, she would have turned on her charm right then and there. But Alex had places to be and it looked like the blonde did to.

Alex kept her eyes trained on the blonde as she reached into her black hand bag and pulled out a scruffy looking tissue. The blonde groaned as she tried to wipe the dark wet stain. A laugh bubbled up from Alex, she watched the girl's futile attempts to wipe the stain away, but of course it did nothing. Quickly growing frustrated, the blonde threw the tissue onto the pavement before glaring at Alex.

"Do you honestly think this is funny?!" She fumed. Alex had to restrain herself from falling into another round of laughter. She just scoffed with a shit eating grin plastered across her face. The blonde was glaring at Alex with the brightest blue bambi eyes she'd ever seen, with an added hint of rage swirling in her eyes. It was kind of cute watching her get angry, but if looks could kill, Alex would have been dead a long time ago. Alex kept her eyes trained on the blonde as she watched her step closer.

"Fuck you." The blonde spat as she stood face to face with Alex. She shot Alex one more dirty look before turning on her heels. Before the blonde could take another step away, she felt a hand firmly grip her arm. She turned her head and was met with Alex once again. Alex reached into her pocket as the blonde furrowed her eyebrows together and opened her mouth to speak, but Alex beat her to it.

"Take it." Alex had decided that she'd made the blonde suffer enough and pulled out a few notes of cash before handing it over towards the baffled blonde.

"Wha-"

"I spilled the coffee over you right? So take the fucking money and go buy a new top." Alex said as she shook her hand that was holding the money, indicating for the blonde to take it. The blonde's eyes were wide as she turned her body to face Alex.

"I can't just take your money-"

"Oh, look who's changing their tune." Alex smirked. The blonde blushed a little as Alex referred back to her earlier outburst. "Look I don't have time for this shit, and by the looks of it neither do you, so just take the money before I change my mind."

Piper just stood there, watching Alex with questioning eyes.

"I'm not a charity." The blonde challenged.

"Oh really? Because it's hard to believe with that shit coloured stain on your top." Alex chuckled, and Piper glared at the woman in front of her.

"Is this your version of an apology? Throwing your money around and insulting people?"

Alex sighed in impatience before speaking again.

"Look, I don't usually do this and I'm trying here." Alex said as she narrowed her eyebrows, waving the money for the blonde to take. "Come on, I don't have all fucking day!" She groaned.

The blonde continued to glare at Alex, she had a strange look on her face. Alex huffed and shoved the money into the girls hand, before walking past her and leaving a baffled blonde glued to her spot.

"Oh!" Alex called back as she turned to face Piper who was now a few meters away. "I like your bra, kid." Alex smirked as she turned around and walked away. The blonde then looked down and could see that the now see through blouse showed a visible lacy bra. Piper blushed as she tried to cover it up and went on the hunt for a new top.

* * *

><p>What a great start to the day. Piper's alarm clock didn't go off, which caused her to wake up late. Late on her first day, what a great impression that would make. Piper Chapman had just moved to New York and was starting a new career as a make up artist. It wasn't her dream job, but it was something she was good at. Piper's true passion was art. She had loved to paint ever since she was little, but she's still yet to break it through as a profession, so for now, it had to stay as a hobby. Her best friend Polly had suggested she take up make up for the time being. She was good at it, and she soon realized that it was still basically art, but instead of painting on a canvas, she was painting make up on somebody's face, and this is what had lead her to New York.<p>

Piper was lucky enough to be taken under the wing of a well known make up company. Today she was going to be shadowing a professional make up artist, just so she could learn the ropes. She didn't really know much about what was supposed to be happening today, she was just given directions to a studio and told to be there at a specific time. But that was going to be difficult, considering that she was running late.

Piper tried to make herself look presentable in her rush to get ready. She quickly curled her hair, pulled on her tight black skinny jeans and threw on a white blouse. She applied a light amount of makeup before grabbing her bag and heading out of her apartment door.

While she was walking the streets of New York towards the studio, she received a text from the make up artist she was supposed to be shadowing.

**Linda: **_There's been an accident, I'm going to be late so it's your responsibility to cover for me until I get there. The client is Alex Vause, so DO NOT fuck this up._

_Well fuck, talk about pressure..._

Alex Vause; she'd seen the name in a few magazine headlines recently. But she's never actually seen one of her movies before. She never had time between studying, painting and watching new makeup tutorials, but Polly's boyfriend Pete was always talking about how hot the woman was, much to Polly's annoyance.

She sighed as she paced towards the studio, she was doing okay for time considering the whole alarm clock incident. But that was before some asshole decided to barge into her and spill their lukewarm coffee all over her new white blouse. _This day just keeps getting better and better._

As she looked up at the figure who had caused the collision she groaned inwardly. Sunglasses, hoddie and her hands full with a phone, a now empty coffee cup and a leather jacket under her arm. She had the decency to laugh. _Is she fucking serious?_

There was no way this woman was going to apologise for what she had done. She even tried to pin the blame on Piper. Fuck this. She didn't have time for this. The more Piper looked at the woman, the more she thought that she recognized her. Her hoodie was shadowing most of her face and her sunglasses covered her eyes, but she saw a pair of carefully plucked eyebrows peeking over the rims of her glasses, not to mention that shit eating grin that was plastered across her face. But Piper dismissed the idea, she was positive that she didn't know anyone that was this much of an asshole.

But then as if a switch turned on inside of the other woman, she stopped Piper from leaving and offered to buy her a new top. Well, not so much offered, she demanded that Piper take her money because she "doesn't have time for this shit and neither do you." This was true, she didn't have time. But this threw Piper off kilter a little. Who goes around handing out money to strangers?

After a few more words were said the mystery woman shoved the money into Piper's hand and left, but not before making a crude remark about her bra. _What an ass._

As Piper looked down at the money in her hand, she had to hold in her gasp. The woman had shoved two $100 dollar bills into her hand. _$200 dollars for a fucking top?!_

Piper quickly turned around to argue the fact that this was too much money, but she was met with strangers rushing along the busy street. But no mysterious brunette.

* * *

><p>So what do you think? Please leave a review and tell me what you liked or didn't like:)<p> 


End file.
